Return of Lego Universe
by Bloxxerboy
Summary: Four years ago, the Nexus Force closed all access into Lego Universe as a last resort to contain the Maelstrom, closing the Lego Universe game. When the Maelstrom found a way out of Lego Universe and a way to travel across the multiverse. Now, seven friends will have to unite the multiverse to answer the call and save Imagination once again.
1. The Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lego Universe.**

Six years ago, a group named the Nexus Force was founded to save Imagination from the Maelstrom, evil beings made from corrupted Imagination. For two years, the Nexus Force enlisted people from all across the multiverse to help fight the Maelstrom on the remnants of Crux Prime, the planet where the Imagination Nexus was before it and the planet were destroyed by the corruption.

Unfortunately, the Maelstrom has grown too strong for the Nexus Force to handle. Many members started to become defeated by the corrupted beings. Some members were defeated, others became corrupted by the Maelstrom and became part of their ranks. The Nexus Force had no choice but to retreat out of their universe and traveled throughout the multiverse through the use of portals. The Maelstrom were left in

Three years later, the Maelstrom have figured out a way to reverse-engineer the portal technology used by the Nexus Force. Looking to take over other worlds, the Maelstrom traveled out of the universe. Their plan before they start taking over universes was to find the chosen ones spoken in a prophecy and defeat them before the Nexus Force the chosen ones.

The prophecy says that seven teenagers will bring the multiverse together once again to defeat the Maelstrom and save Imagination. This is where the chosen ones' adventure begins.


	2. The Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lego Universe.**

Darkness, just pitch blackness everywhere. That's all that a boy could see as he stood up, scared and confused.

"W-where am I?" the boy spoke to himself. He looked around and saw nothing until a bright-blue light shine in the boy's sight. Desperate to stop being scared, the boy ran towards the light.

When the boy got there, his details became clearer. He was a young teen with black hair, brown eyes, and black glasses. The boy became awed by what he saw, which was a person who looked like a Lego minifigure, but it was different. What was mainly interesting about it is colored with a glowing blue.

"Hello, Andrew." the being began speak.

"Wh-Who are you, and how do you know my name?" the boy, whose name was Andrew, asked, now even more scared.

"You have nothing to fear." the thing answered. "I am a Mythran."

Andrew's emotion changed from scared and confused to surprised and well, more confused. "A Mythran? I thought they disappeared after Lego Universe closed."

"You were both right and wrong." the Mythran said sadly. "We travelled with the Nexus Force across the Multiverse."

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked. "Lego Universe was just a game."

"That is where you are wrong. Lego Universe was a tool." The Mythran sternly said. "It was used by many to answer the call from the safety of their own world, including you."

Andrew was shocked when he heard the Mythran say it to him. "It was all real?" Andrew asked.

"Oh yes, everything. The Nexus Force, Crux Prime, and the Maelstrom." The Mythran's voice started to sound grim "The bad thing is that the Maelstrom are in your universe, looking for you and your friends, planning to take all of you down." That was when Andrew's felt his heart drop.

"You are part of a prophecy that says that you and six other teenagers, your friends, to be exact, will bring the multiverse together to stop the threat. If the Maelstrom defeats you and your friends before you could fulfill that prophecy, all hop will be lost. Find the power within you, and save Imagination."

Before Andrew tried to ask again, the Mythran disappeared, and Andrew woke up.

 **Author's Notes: For those of you who read my last fanfiction, I decided to delete it because it just didn't look good. This is actually a rewrite of that fanfiction because I still want to convert my idea into a story. Sorry about that and the fact that I forgot to put a disclaimer last chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	3. The Call to Action

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lego Universe.**

Andrew woke with a start. He was in his own bedroom. _It was just a dream._ Andrew thought to himself. He checked the day on his phone. _Ugh, today's Monday. I hate Mondays._

Andrew got out of bed and went downstairs. He ate breakfast, brushed his teeth in his bathroom, changed into school clothes, then got on his bike and started his ride towards school. Halfway through the trip, Andrew failed to notice a person spying him from a bush.

Like the Mythran in Andrew's dream, the person was a Lego minifigure. This minifigure wasn't a Mythran though. The minifigure was purple colored on his whole body. His clothes are in tatters and his hair was also purple hair, which looked as if it was actually fire.

"I have spotted one of the chosen ones, commander." The mysterious minifigure said into a walkie-talkie. "He is heading towards the school nearby."

"Perfect." A dark and sinister voice said back. "Return to the airship. I need to get all my troops ready to raid that school."

"Yes sir." the minifigure said, ending the call and teleporting to the airship.

What Andrew and the mysterious minifigure didn't notice as well was another minifigure, hiding in the tall grass. The minifigure has yellow skin, wears green armor with a quiver on the back, an outback hat, a red long-sleeved shirt with a tan vest, and green pants. It wielded a crossbow with a scope connected to it.

"Sir, I have good news and bad news." the minifigure said into his wrist communicator.

"Start with the good news." a voice called backed.

"The good news, is that I found one of the chosen ones."

"A long last, we found out where the chosen ones. But what the bad news?"

"The bad news is that my scanner picked up traces of Maeltrom energy."

"Oh no." the voice said, now very solemn. "They must be planning to attack the school nearby, which I assume where the chosen ones are attending. Get back to the mobile base while I call for backup. We will not let the Maelstrom get to them."

As the minifigure ran back to the base undetected, Andrew just continued to ride to the school, unaware of the danger that was coming for him and his friends.

 **Author's Notes: Sorry that I didn't post in a while. I was either busy or too distracted to do the story. It would really help if people would favorite, follow, and comment the story, as it would keep me motivated to continue writing the story. I hoped you like this chapter of the story.**


End file.
